


white noise.

by emiliathegreat



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hypervigilance, Mentions of Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: "Work was way too stressful, there was too much traffic on the way home, your neighbors were being too loud as always, and there was a dog outside that would not stop barking. And the combination of all these things were what brought you to Matt’s door at 1am."orhypervigilant!reader needs some matty fluff after a long rough day.





	white noise.

_ Nothing _ had gone your way. 

Work was way too stressful, there was too much traffic on the way home, your neighbors were being too loud as always, and there was a dog outside that would  _ not stop barking _ . And the combination of all these things were what brought you to Matt’s door at 1am.

You knew that it was kind of ridiculous: standing in the hallway wearing your pajamas and a thin jacket at such an odd time of the morning. But still, you knocked gently on the solid wood of the door and waited patiently for a response. 

It wasn’t long before you heard the padding of feet on the other side of the door, and soon, it was opening to reveal Matt. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of boxers, and his hair was dishevelled in the adorable way that you loved. He gave a sleepy grin when he realized who was at the door. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” He managed to greet in the short moment before you were stepping forward and wrapping your arms around his bare torso. He was so  _ warm _ and it made you feel a little pang of guilt because you knew that he must’ve just gotten out of bed. However, being the angel that he is, Matt just returned the embrace, wrapping you in his warmth completely and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“Can I stay over tonight?” You asked, your voice muffled from how your face was pressed into his shirt.

He gave a small laugh. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” He let you go and stepped aside so that you could enter his apartment, and then closed the door. He followed behind you as you followed the path to his bed that you knew all too well, and it wasn’t long before you were nestled in the silk sheets, the warmth of Matt against your back as he spooned you from behind.

“Rough day?” He asked quietly. 

You sighed, feeling suddenly very overwhelmed as you thought over the list of events that had taken place in the last 24 hours. You could feel the anxiety buzzing in your hands and fluttering in your chest, but before it could become all too much, Matt pushed his fingers underneath the hem of your shirt so that he could trace patterns against the softness of your belly. 

“Hey, hey.” He murmured softly against your hair. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, ok? Just breathe and focus on me, baby.” 

And so you did, drawing all of your attention out of your own thoughts and into the gentle press of his fingers, the evenness of his breath against your neck, and the solid comfort of his presence. Slowly, you were able to relax again, narrowing your sphere of awareness to the quiet sounds of the apartment. 

Matt knew what it was like to be hyper-aware of one’s surroundings to a point of constant tension, and it was refreshing to have someone to go to when things got really bad. He knew just how to calm you down and used techniques that he always said helped him relax before he was discovered the ability to reign in his senses. There was still buzz of anxiety like white noise in the back of your mind, but it was eased enough for you to ease your exhausted mind.

“Thank you, Matty.” You murmured tiredly. “You don’t know how much this means to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Matt just pulled you closer in response, letting out a contented sigh against the back of your head. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” 

You then found yourself drifting off into peaceful and much-needed sleep in the warm embrace of the only man who knew how to make you feel so whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @darlingpeter! any and all feedback is welcomed and super appreciated!


End file.
